War of the Worlds: Forever Yours
by Aurora-Dawn Redbird
Summary: Ivy and George are engaged, but will it be a smooth run until their wedding day ? Third in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIQUEL TIME :D Welcome back, another serving of Ivy and George, please review! I'm setting this one as just 'Harry Potter' not a crossover like the others however the Volturi will be mentioned (once) and Alice (Cullen) will pop up but I don't think I specify her surname so she could just be a random Alice who happens to be a seer (Like Prof. Trelawny. Sorry if your confused. x**

Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe it, I was going to marry George. We spent the night in the clearing side by side, leaning my head against his chest and our fingers intertwined with each other staring up at the stars. It was perfect, he was perfect and he was going to be mine forever.

As the sun started to rise over the tree tops he started to stroke my hair and I hugged him tighter. I would treasure this memory forever and ever. "I love you" I murmured against his chest, he chuckled "that's useful"

"I know" grinned, looking up at him "just as well really"

"well I love you too"

"Good" I sat up and kissed him deeply before sitting up sharply "how many people in your family know" I enquired,

"Just Fred"

"Uhhh" I groaned, "that means we have to move".

"Yes it does lazy bones" he said before jumping up, and picking me up as he did so, I hit him playfully on the arm before sulking "put me …" he kissed me to shut me up. And spun me round which made me giggle like a small child, my hair flying out behind me before finally putting me back on my feet, I stood on tiptoe and kissed him again. George suddenly blushed, "you ok" I queried

"yeh"

"what then"

"I can't believe that I forgot"

"forgot what? " I was intrigued now,

"this". He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small velvet navy blue box. A ring box. "Ivy, marry me" he said cracking it open. There nestled in blue silk was a vintage white gold ring with a beautiful aquamarine stone surrounded by delicate engravings. I gasped. "it's beautiful. Yes of course, I've already said yes you duffer"

"I know but it had to be done" he grinned, "it was my grandmothers and was meant to go to Bill but I asked him if I could have it, It matched your eyes" he blushed. He was so sweet. "thank you so much" I whispered unable to speak, I was overwhelmed by it. George slipped it onto my finger and it fitted perfectly and it's weight felt comforting and strangely normal as if it was always meant to be. I kissed him, cupping his face in my hands thinking about how I was the luckiest girl in the world, staring into his emerald green eyes. "we should really go"

"I know, but I don't want to, not yet" I pouted,

"one we've told them I'm all yours"

"that sounds more like it".

We grabbed our brooms and flew side by side, and hand in hand back to The Burrow. We landed in the garden and George took my newly bejewelled hand and kissed it, leading me into the house hiding the ring by holding my hand. "HELLO, ANYONE HOME" he called as we tiptoed in

"we're all in here" Molly called from the sitting room, so we wondered in and when molly said everyone she did mean everyone, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Arthur, Bill and Charlie who had come for the wedding as had Harry and Hermione. They were all sitting around playing wizard chess reading and yelled hello's in our direction as we walked in. "We have something to tell you all" George announced, everyone's heads snapped up to look at us, I clutched Georges hand tighter and he squeezed it in support. Bill just grinned at us, he must have guessed after George's request. I took a deep breath, I wanted to do this bit myself, "we're getting married"

"CONGRATULATIONS" Molly shouted, Ginny jumped up, knocking over Ron and Harry's chess game.

"YAY" she squealed giving me a tight hug, I could see George's brothers patting him on the back. "Show me the ring" she then demanded, "but… but that's granny's ring" she gasped. Everyone turned around to stare at me again. "You gave he mothers ring" Molly whispered,

"I thought… I…. well…" George stammered

"it's perfect, I'm glad you did, I don't think it would be so fitting on anyone else. It wasn't getting much use with Bill" Molly smiled kindly staring at her eldest son.

"thank you so much, that really means alot". Charlie came up and patted me on the back, "Welcome to the family kiddo". Hermione just smiled politely at me, "I'm happy for you".

After more congratulations and happy conversations we excused ourselves and left everyone to their day's. "I have a few more calls to make and then I'm all yours" I informed him before producing my phone and wondering off before he could protest. I punched numbers into my phone and a chirpy high voice answered "IVY CONGRATULATIONS"

"Thanks' Alice, I figured you knew"

"of course I knew" she scoffed, "I've known as long as that hot ginger of yours has known"

"well I hope you'll be coming"

"you want me to come! "

"of course I want you to come, if I don't see you over here on my big day I will kick your butt"

"no worries I'll be there" she laughed "I'd better let you go and tell you parents"

"yeh, they'll hate being the last to know"

"no worries, it's all fine"

"Thanks, talk soon, bye"

"bye see you soon". I hung up took a deep breath and called my parents "Hello Elladora Fitzgerald. Speaking? "

"Hey mum" George came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Ivy, darling, how are you, sorry to hear about Ruby's wedding." I'd sent mum an owl with the news, "yeh it all turned out ok"

"I'm glad to hear it, now how is my baby girl" I cringed, trust mum to use my old nickname. "I'm I've got fine, but I've got something to tell you"

"Ok" mum said cautiously, I took another deep breath

"George and I are getting married"

"AHHHHHH" she screamed, and at my dad she called "HARRY, HARRY, GET OVER HERE AND TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER"

"Hey sweetheart, what's your mum screaming about"

"I'm getting married"

"To ginger George"

"yes dad" I sighed

"you know you would most likely have ginger children".

"Dad" I said sternly

"Opps sorry love, we're very happy for you" mum butted in

"yes we are darling, keep us up to date but we've got to go, cocktails on the sun deck, Ciao bella"

"Adios" my dad chorused

"bye mum, bye dad" they hung up and I turned to George breathing a sigh of relief.

He pulled me into his arms kissing my head, "all done?"

"all done" I repeated, snuggling against his chest, "I'm all yours"

"good" he bent his head down and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, another chapter. I appologise for the rather abrupt time jump but I have to keep with what Andraste has written for Ruby's point of view :)**

Chapter 2

The rest of the summer passed with a blur of Georgeness. It was the best summer of my life. We spent endless days on the beach and in our little clearing just spending time together and just generally being in love. But sadly we had to return to school to prepare for our extension exams, our M.I.C.E (Magical Incantation and Critical Exams) which very few students ended up taking so there were very few from our old year.

So on the 1st September we rolled into Platform 9 ¾ ready to face to school year, hand in hand. There were a lot of whispers, the usual summer gossip, people debating what had happened over the summer, who was seeing who and such. I had my hand firmly stuffed in the pocket of my jacket. People would find out with time. Despite the fact that we were heading back to school for our final year I had a huge grin plastered across my face, I always missed school and at the end of the year I was getting married, it was perfect. We picked a carriage on the train and suddenly someone was standing in the door way. "I never has a change to offer my congratulations" it was Lupin.

"thank you" I smiled,

"so when's the wedding going to be then"

"well according to Alice the 20th April when the orchard at the burrow is in full bloom and it is a glorious sunny day with a fantastic sunset"

"Ahh it's at The Burrow"

"yeh, we wouldn't have it anywhere else" I smiled at and hugged my fiancée, "you'll be there of course" I looked back to Lupin,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled back. "Anyway I was just passing through, I need to go order the first years into something resembling a Hogwarts student" he then left us sliding the carriage door closed behind him. I curled up against George and let the hours pass by on the Hogwarts Express.

When we arrived at school we were ushered into the great hall for the usual feast and sorting ceremony, excitement was in the air and it felt like home already, it was amazing how much everyone loved school! With the sorting over Professor McGonagall was still standing at the front, "Students" she shouted, "on top of all the usual school announcements I have one to add". The entire hall was in silence, McGonagall never made announcements, "I would like to congratulate two of my students". Ohh God she was looking at me. "Ivy Fitzgerald, Captain of the Gryffendor Quidditch Team and George Weasley are engaged to be married next spring". The school were all on their feet ,erupting into cheers and claps and "CONGRATS" shouted from all corners of the room, and boys patting George on the back and girls giving me tight hugs.

I went up to talk to McGonagall, "Professor", she turned around,

"Congratulations Ivy"

"Thank you"

"I trust that you'll still be participating in your M.I.C.E"

"of course" I replied, good studious student smile on,

"good, good" She replied, pleased. Hagrid came ambling over to us, "Congrats Ivy, those Weasley's are a good bunch"

"Yeh they are" I smiled, George joined us.

"Professor, Hagrid"

"Congratulations, George" they both chorused,

"Thanks" he grinned, "I'm the luckiest man alive". McGonagall chuckled,

"I've no doubt about that". I blushed. "I trust that you two won't distract each other too much this term" she then said sternly.

"Certainly" we both grinned, looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

The feast came to a close and we showed the first years the way to the dorm and introduced them to the Fat Lady, who also offered her congratulations, I'd forgotten that there were no secrets around here. She declared that the password for this year was 'eternal love' just for us. Ohh dear, this was going to last a while, well at least it was easier to pronounce and better than 'pistachio'. I showed the girls to their dorm and after their demands to see the ring I went back down to the common room to sit with George, the first, second and third years were required to go straight to bed but the rest of us stayed up later. I curled up against George and tried to ignore the wolf whistles from Seamus, Lee and Dean.

The term passed in the usual confusion of Quidditch practice on cold frosty mornings and evenings of prep and reading by the fire. Snape was as curt as usual and Flitwick and Madame Hooch pleased to have me back for M.I.C.E level amongst others. Despite the dark and cold days our last Christmas term quickly drew to a close and we were all packed off home for Christmas. This year Molly was holding a special 'family' Christmas, we would all be there, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Ruby, Harry would be there as always so Sirius would turn up, Lupin (well I knew that he was technically family) as he no where else to go and Hermione would come over for a few days as well as George and I. It really was going to be a full house. So we returned to Kings Cross to be greeted by Arthur and Molly and to my surprise Ruby and Fred. "RUBES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I screamed excited, dropping my satchel running up to her. "Hey Ives, thought we'd surprise you, how's school?"

"The usual, Peeves hid all of our mid term tests and McGonagall was furious and got The Bloody Baron on him, Umbridge is still trying to get Trelawny sacked as 'Divination is a waste of students time'" I said in my best Umbridge impression. Ruby laughed,

"Just the usual then"

"Just the usual" I grinned back, linking arms, just like we used to do, and strolling through the station and piling suitcases and bags into car boots and squishing in.

We pulled up to The Burrow and piled out of the car chasing each other up the drive and jumping on brooms and racing around and around the house, the Christmas spirit in the air. My parents were still on their cruise so again I had to spend the holidays there not that I minded, I got to spend time with George. We immediately ran to the garage, we had Christmas decorations to put up. We grabbed boxes and legged it back to the house trailing tinsel behind us. "TAKE A ROOM EACH, PAIR UP AND DECORATE" yelled Bill, despite being the oldest he acted like one of the youngest, he was worse than Fred and George, put together. "WINNER GET'S OUT OF WASHNG UP FOR THE HOLIDAY" Yelled Ginny,

"DEAL" the rest of us shouted back, we all hated washing up. I grabbed Georges wrist and dragged him into the living room "Now" I turned to face him,

"you know I love you and all but did you really have to pick the largest room in the house? " George moaned

"It means we get to make an impression. It's not like we actually have to move, just sit down say Wingardium Leviosa a few times and we're done, I mean Ginny can't even do that"

"ahh now that sounds more like it" he grinned before slumping on the sofa wand in hand. It took all of 10 minutes before we were finished, tinsel and garlands of winter plants hung from the beams in the ceiling along with a large bunch of mistletoe hanging in the middle so that everyone had to walk under it and the tree stood proudly in the corner of the room, themed Gold with little cherubs flapping their ting gold wings hanging from it's branches. "All done" I announced to George, who hadn't really done anything. "Well done you"

"why thank you" I smiled, George was just staring at me smiling before standing up and walking over to me, "I think we had better take advantage of this"

"take advantage of what? " I was confused,

"look up". So I did, I was standing directly under the mistletoe,

"ahh"

"ahh indeed, Merry Christmas"

"Merry…" he took my chin in his hands and kissed me before I could finish my sentence. I ran my hands up his firm chest and stroked my fingers across his cheekbones and then through his hair pressing myself against him until there was a cough behind us. I quickly dropped my hands down and spun around, it was Charlie. "having fun there you two, I take it your done" he grinned glancing up at the mistletoe as I blushed a deep shade of red before defending myself "we are getting married"

"ok, ok, keep your socks on" he laughed, "I'll go tell the others your done and mum and dad will have to judge". He turned and walked off.

"Opps" I grinned at George, it was my turn to grin,

"opps indeed" he replied, a smile spreading across his face to,

"that was very naughty of you George Weasley"

"I know, but when do I ever stick to the rules, things wouldn't be fun other wise, I mean would you have ever seen so many different expressions on Snape's face without me around. I laughed, "I like it when you laugh" George then said, stroking my cheek, "it makes me feel happy and proud. I mean your just perfect and I can't ever be cross with you around"

"ditto" I said before kissing him quickly.

Bill appeared telling us to get out of here, Molly and Arthur weren't to know who had decorated each room to make it a fairer competition so we all crowded into the kitchen as they went around the house with a clipboard. This was taken very seriously in the Weasley house. Finally after a lot of debate Molly and Arthur reached a conclusion. "And the winner is… THE LIVING ROOM"

"YES" George punched the air and high fived me

"Go team" I joked. Before hugging him,

"NO DISHES" he then cheered.

"Well done you two we were very impressed" Molly said.

"Ahh thank you"

"It's pretty" chirped Ginny

"thanks Gin" I said smiling. I love Christmas.

Christmas day came and we all sat around the living room, in front of the fire and we were opening our presents. Ruby and I got our first Weasley jumpers, hers a yellow and mine a light blue (matching our rings, go coordination!), I gave Ron and Harry a extra large box of chocolate frogs each, Molly and Arthur a whole new set of kitchen pans much to her delight, Ginny a necklace with a tiny snitch on. It was time for me to give George his present, "Now for yours" I told him,

"yay" he grinned,

"come with me" I pulled him up, threw his coat and hat at him, put mine on too and dragged him outside,

"Ohh now this is a surprise" as he saw the shape with a bow on in the middle of the drive, "now I really have no idea" he laughed confused,

"Open it". He pulled of the bow and cover to reveal an owl, "he's called Ptolemy"

"he's beautiful" he gasped before picking me up and spinning me around, "thank you so much" he finally put me down,

"I'm glad you like it" I kissed him, I saw Ruby grinning, leaning against the back door. "Now it's time for your present" he grinned.

"Ohh present" I kissed him again,

"yep" he grinned, follow me, he set off running and I jogged after him jumping on his back and making him give me a piggy back and led me towards the shed. "Now it's my turn to be confused" I joked, kissing the back of his head before jumping down.

"I'm glad it means that you really have no idea, it makes it a better surprise"

"just as well I like surprises"

"it is" he grinned that perfect grin of his again, before ducking into the shed and retrieving a long, rectangular box, "Happy Christmas, and it's from everyone, me, Mum and Dad, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Ruby and Lupin"

"why was it in the shed"

"well me thought you might guess after a while, it is actually really obvious"

"fair enough, but I want to open it in front of everyone"

"they'll like that". We walked back to the house, George carrying the box under his arm. I was still trying to work out what it was.

We walked back in "has she opened it yet" someone called,

"NO" I called back, "I wanted to open it with everyone"

"you didn't have to" Molly said coming into the kitchen,

"but I wanted to" I smiled. We placed the box on the table and I ripped the paper off and opened the plain unprinted cardboard box and gasped. Nestled in red coloured paper was a Meteor broom. I slid my hands under it and gently lifted it out of it's box amazed. "thank you, how…" I stammered, Meteor's were really hard to get hold of and very, very fast. "your welcome", George had come up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, "don't worry darling, we know people who know people" Molly smiled, "I'm glad you like it"

"like it, like it, I love it, thank you all so much" I looked at all the faces of the people who had become such a large part of my life, all the people that I loved. My family. A warmth spreading through me, I was happy, I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's very long but I had alot to get in :) And i also apologise for the overuse of 'smiled' and 'grinned' in the last chapter I was trying to convey the happy mood - I really should invest in a thesaurus :P Enjoy x**

Chapter 3 

After Christmas we returned to school, George with Ptolemy and I with my broom for our last full term. We had arranged, with much reluctance from Umbridge, to take our M.I.C.E early so that we could have our honeymoon. So our heads full of the revision that we had crammed in over the past week we walked up the steps and through the large oak doors where we bumped into Seamus "we're going to whip some Slytherin arse" he exclaimed as he took in my Meteor.

"Hell yes" I grinned back at him.

"I can't believe you got a Meteor."

"Neither can I" I laughed

"can't wait for practice now"

"well if your so eager, see you tomorrow bright and early 6:30 sharp before breakfast. Lets see how much you consumed over the holidays" I raised my eyebrow

"WHAT, we've just got back, and besides it was Christmas"

"if you want to have any hope of winning you will be there"

"OK, OK" he threw his hands up in defeat, before groaning "I'll tell the others"

"THANK YOU SEAMUS" I called after him as he skulked off, trying to wind him up as much as I possibly could.

George had been watching this encounter, leaning against the wall, his shirt coming un-tucked and hair slightly messed up, gorgeous as usual. He also had a smile plastered across his face , obviously finding it as amusing as I was, "SEE YOU LATER SEAMUS" he also called as I waved.

"Ahh it's good to be back" he sighed as he took my hand and we started to walk down the corridor, "your not seriously going to make us practice tomorrow"

"does this not look like my serious face" I pointed to my un-amused face,

"really" he pleaded.

"Yes" I scoffed. George then pouted so I kissed him. "We will whip some Slytherin arse" I mimicked Seamus' words.

"Are you now" I jumped and spun around, hand on wand, faster than you could possibly say Quidditch. It was Snape. "Uhhh Professor" was the only thing I could actually say, "we'll have to see about that" he drawled.

"Fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds" George blurted.

"Excuse me" Snape snapped

"from The Burrow to City Airport". Snape tried to hide the fact that he was actually quite impressed. "it's true" I tried to hide behind my mass of curly blond hair .

"Believe me it is" George added, subconsciously rubbing the shoulder that he dislocated. "Humm, 10 points from Gryffendor for lying to a teacher " George groaned. "Each" Snape added smirking. I placed my hand on George's arm reassuringly. Snape swept off, cloak flapping behind him. Now I really did want to whip Slytherin's arse.

Bring.

It.

On.

We entered the Common Room and flopped on the sofa, waiting for the rest of the students to return for the customary Post-Christmas feast which consisted of Vegetarian dishes and healthy food, much to everyone's disgust. I looked over at George who was deep in thought "earth to George"

"WHA…" he jumped and looked at me before smiling and relaxing.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"just thinking"

"so am I, it's common practice you know". He poked me in the ribs and started to tickle me, I collapsed in a heap of giggles "get off me"

"very funny Ivy Fitzgerald" he continued to tickle me,

"I SURRENDER" I joked. "really what are you thinking about"

"just, well, you know, stuff"

"stuff's cool"

"and about how we're going to be married in four months" he smiled softly , pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on my head, "ohh and not forgetting how much I love you"

"I love you too" I said snuggling into his chest, "and I hope that those four months fly by"

And those months really did fly by. Before either of us knew what had hit us we were sitting in McGonagall's office, clock ticking, and sand timer pouring away in front of us completing our M.I.C.E. Our final exam was on the last day of term and I don't think I've ever been so pleased to hear "put your quills down and stop writing". I stretched out my arms and flexed my hand, trying to shift the cramp. "Ugh" I sighed.

"Congratulations you two, your all done" she smiled after collecting in our papers.

"It's over" sighed George,

"at last" I smiled,

"well you can go, and don't forget to collect your wands from the box. "

"Thank you Professor" I smiled standing up, "have a nice break, and see you at the wedding"

"of course, I'm so proud of you two"

"Bye" we chorused after collecting our wands.

"Ohh, one more thing. You will come back for the end of next term won't you? "

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I grinned, sticking my head back round the door.

We walked down the halls hand in hand, calling out goodbyes amongst the last minute frantic panics "one week" George whispered into my ear. I squeezed his hand and looked up at him, his emerald eyes glinting in the spring light that poured through the large windows. "One week" I grinned before kissing him, then jolted by a first year who squeaked "Sorry!" after realising who I was and dashed off. As this happened I fell onto George who managed to keep me upright, "for a Halfling with lightening quick reflexes your awfully clumsy"

"well I'm sorry" I said sarcastically

"but I suppose you wouldn't be you without a bit of blonde dizziness"

"did you just call me blonde" I snarled.

"Maybe" he teased, "you have your moments"

"your going to regret that George Weasley, you have 5 seconds…4…3…" he took off "2…1" I dashed off after him, he couldn't have gotten very far, well I was very fast. Plus I could track his scent anywhere. "Got you" I pounced on him, kissing his neck before "there are three minutes until the Hogwarts Express leaves" echoed down the corridor. We just looked at each other. "Crap" George muttered.

"Ahh but you forgot"

"forgot what? Ivy just tell me we're really late" he sighed.

"this" I transfigured into my Animagus, a Unicorn.

"Well done Ivy" he grinned. I motioned my head towards my back, snorting. I hated lack of communication, but I think he got the gist as he climbed on. I galloped off down the corridor, my hooves echoing off the flagstone floor as Madame Hooch yelled "NO RUNNING DOWN THE CORRIDOR IVY"

"Adios Madame" George called as we skidded out of the door, poor George clinging on for dear life.

We clattered up to Hogsmeade Station just in time to hop onto the train as the whistle blew. We found an empty compartment and collapsed onto the seats, me on one side and George on the other. "Phew that was close"

"tell me about it, I really didn't want to fly home"

"plus it's not everyday you get to ride your girlfriend" I glared at him. "What? "

"your such a guy"

"you know you love me really" he cracked his angelic smile that he knew I couldn't resist, it made me weak at the knees. "I suppose you could forgive you"

"I hope so", the smile was still there

"your forgiven now"

"my oh my that was quick"

"I know but I can't kiss you when I'm not forgiving you"

"true" so I lent over and kissed him before switching seats and sitting down next to him, curling up on the seat, tucking my legs up and falling asleep against his side.

I woke up really confused. Where the hell was I? Then a few memories of George carrying me off the train came drifting back. With our exams I don't think I slept all week. Revising all night just because I could. Well obviously my body decided that it wanted to sleep. Not that I felt like I needed it though.

I was in my room at The Burrow. Well technically it was the spare room but I seemed to sleep there the most so they decided it would become my room. George was slumped in the chair in the corner of the room, he obviously crashed out before he made it to his room. "Hey there sleeping beauty" I teased. "Uhhh" he groaned, trying to roll over not realising that he was upright and in a chair. He fell off. "Uhhh" he repeated "what's the time?"

"7:30 am" I said cheerily.

"too early" he groaned, pulling himself to his feet rubbing his eyes "it's the holidays"

"you have weeks to sleep. And besides your up now"

"why are you doing this to me? "

"because I love you and everyone else is up and downstairs" I could hear their voices drifting up the stairs "and there is lot's of food". On the word food his eye's lit up.

"Now why didn't you mention that before" he smiled

"because…"

"up get"

"go away then, I need to get dressed" I realised I was still in yesterdays clothes , George reluctantly left me to change and once he had I rummaged around my trunk for whatever I could find. I put on the first things that I put my hands on, black leggings and a large shirt that I nicked off George that passed as a dress on me with a belt and the sleeves rolled up. Comfy and simple. I couldn't be bothered to try and even attempt to do anything with my mass of curly hair so I piled it into a bun and stuck some bun pins in it. I then padded barefoot out onto the landing where George was waiting in a fresh pair of jeans and red polo shirt. "that's an improvement" I teased. "Not bad yourself" he stared at me, "is that my shirt?"

"maybe" I grinned. "Food? " his eyes glinted again,

"food" he confirmed laughing before heading downstairs.

We entered the kitchen to see everyone except Arthur piled around the table. I sat down next to Ron who had a huge plate of food in front of him. "Do you ever stop eating Ronald?"

"What" he said with a mouth full of toast, I shook my head,

"do you ever stop eating" I repeated,

"nope. I'm a growing boy"

"yeah outwards perhaps. You might want to be careful, your broom might snap."

"Shut up Ivy"

"Make me Ronald" I teased.

"Don't call me that"

"RONALD RONALD RONALD". We were both on our feet by this point and he lunged for me. I somersaulted over the table to avoid him which really pissed him off, "your going to pay for that Ivy" George and Ginny started to laugh.

"I'm so scared my dear nearly brother-in-law" he rushed round the table and I apparated and appeared back on the other side of the kitchen leaning casually against the wall "you must have something better than that Ronald". He was fit to burst by this point so luckily Molly came in at this point "that's quite enough you two" she said sternly "clear off the lot of you, I need to clean up". Ron immediately skulked off upstairs, and Ginny dashed outside to feed the owls. George pushed back his chair and wondered into the living room so I followed.

"Thank you for that" he grinned "that quite possibly made my day"

"your welcome my fiancée, he's had it coming for a while"

"yes, yes he has" he chuckled before throwing himself on the sofa and patting the space next to him, I went and sat down next to him, lying my head on his knees. He started to stroke my hair which had decided to break free from my bun "any plans for today? "

"well I was going to call Ruby but I think I might like to spend the day with you".

"Ohh might you now"

"Yeah I might" I smiled, sat up and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that" he whispered before kissing me again, "so what do you want to do?".

"well, I was thinking that…" I stopped short to hear the unmistakeable roar of a Porsche speeding down country lanes. "Fred and Ruby weren't going to come over today were they? " I questioned,

"not that I know of. Why? "

"I can hear their car, I'm sure it's their car and it sounds like Fred driving".

"MUM" George called,

"yes sweetheart" Molly appeared in the doorway.

"Fred and Ruby are coming over"

"THEY'RE WHAT"

"I can hear their car, it's pulling into the driveway"

"some warning would have been nice" Molly grumbled before rushing out and slamming the door behind her. I just looked at George "opps" he grinned.

"At least she got fifty five seconds warning, it's better than none" I joked "she shouldn't complain.

I then heard the kitchen door open and a single set of footsteps walked in. "Hey, Fred how's Ruby? Where is she?" Molly asked as Fred entered,

"Ruby, uh, mum, who's Ruby?" he replied. I slowly turned to face George, mouth hanging open. I must have looked like I had seen a zombie , George opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger to my lips indicating for him to keep his mouth closed. He lent forward and whispered "what's going on?" so quietly that there was no way Fred could have heard. I took his hand and tiptoed over to the door which Molly had slammed and pressed my ear against it indicating that he should do the same and listen. I then straightened up once he got the idea.

"Very funny Fred, but I'll play along. She's your wife darling, you got married a month ago." Molly said warily. There were another set of footsteps through the back door "Fred, are you feeling alright?". It was Arthur.

"No, apparently I'm married to a girl called Ruby. I don't know a Ruby," Fred sounded scared. "This is not good" Arthur muttered. There was a scrape of a chair and yet more footsteps, Molly must have been sitting down, I assumed that she had stood up to talk to Arthur. "Arthur, you don't think"

"I'm pretty certain; it has his name all over it"

"Really, are you sure it's the work of 'him'?" they whispered, I lent closer to George and whispered in his ear, he couldn't have heard that bit, "they think someone's messed with Fred's memory". His eyes bulged in shock and he just stared at me before returning his ear to the door. The stairs creaked and Ron must have come down." Hey Freddie, nice to see you back but, uh, where's the Mrs." Molly and Arthur must have glared at him as this was quickly followed by "What did I do?"

"Fred, I need you to tell me everything you remember about a girl called Ruby Morden." Arthur said slowly

"She was a girl in Ravenclaw, but what does she have to do with me?" Fred sounded panicked. "You know you're half vampire right?" I nodded "So how did that happen?" he then checked ."The Volturi came to have a fight with us and me and Ivy got changed, Oh that's where I know Ruby, she was Ivy's best friend. Yeah she was pretty hot but nothing ever happened." He gulped, starting to question himself.

"Are you sure son, you never talked to her, nothing?" Arthur again.

"Dad, something's going to happen, maybe to this Ruby girl, maybe not, I just dont know but you have to do something." He was scared now

"Wait, what, what is going on Fred?" Arthur demanded.

"Something bad is going to happen, is happening, and I don't know what to do to stop it."

Right, that was it I needed to know more. I dragged George to his feet and burst through the door, "Fred what the hell is going on".


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review :) It would be muchly appreciated. x**

Chapter 4 

"Ivy" he stammered, "what are you doing here". I groaned burying my face in my hand, "please tell me that you remember that George and I are getting married in a week" I held up my hand to show him the engagement ring,

"YOUR WHAT" he shouted before turning to face his twin "congrats twin, you got a pretty one" he winked. George laughed

"so did you but you've gone and got your head all messed up" he got Fred in a head lock and ruffled his hair. "I can't believe that I can't even remember you two ,or this Ruby chick"

"well if they did mess with your head they wouldn't want you to remember me all that well because I'm a link to Ruby and it might trigger a memory buried deep in there so they had to get rid of me to" I sighed.

"Uhhh Ivy" George just stared at me. "how do you know that"

"I read, you should try it sometime" I grinned at him before kissing him.

"Man I hate this, trying to remember stuff just makes my head hurt" Fred groaned.

"Yeah about that" I piped up again, I'd had a brain wave. Everyone in the room turned to look at me, a mixture of emotions. "I might be able to help with that, I'm not sure but it will tell us more. Your going to have to trust me"

"Anything, just help" Molly pleaded "please"

"well I'm not sure how well I can do it but, I think I've read enough books and my father has the ability to do it"

"what do you want to try"

"Legilimency"

"Ivy, are you really sure about that. It's advanced dangerous stuff" Arthur warned,

"I know, but it's worth a try. Isn't it? ". they nodded their heads

We all made our way into the lounge and I pulled up a chair in front of Fred. "you sure you want me to do this"

"look I just want my memory back"

"I've never done it before" I warned him.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT" he snapped. Everyone just stood around watching anxiously, just staring at me. "ok then here goes, LEGILIMENS". I was plunged into Fred's head.

It was weird, I could see all of Fred's memories as if I was Fred but I could still think as me. It was like watching the world through Fred's eyes with two brains. If that makes any sense at all. I decided to just pick a memory to see, _I walked up the garden path, boxes under each arm and nudged the door open with my toe. 24B. Home .I walked into the large white space, surveying my surroundings, there were three doors leading off the room. I dropped the boxes, hoping there wasn't any china in them and headed off to explore. The first door on my left was the kitchen, bare work surfaces and a grimy microwave. Nice. The doors on the right of the main entrance lead to a coat cupboard and another corridor with a bathroom, and two bedrooms. The removal wizards suddenly appeared behind me trying to manoeuvre furniture into the room so I quickly got out the way._

There was a tiny black spot. I'd just missed it. Damn. I had to see more so I picked another memory that had to be fake. There was something there.

_It was the 4th July and I was relaxed on the sofa with a can of lager in my hand listening to a game of Quidditch on the radio between the Ballycastle Bat's and Holyhead Harpies. Us wizards couldn't watch T.V our magic screwed them up, plus there were only muggle channels. Holyhead were up 50 points. I couldn't sit still though, it was like I was meant to be somewhere else, that wasn't here._

The black spot popped up and I took my chance.

I pushed my way through it and emerged in what must have been his subconscious memories, it was like standing in a cave full of bright bubbles. I could feel my wand in my hand so I pointed at one that I could see contained a memory of George and I

Threw it up towards the crack that I had come through, hopefully reinstating it back to normal. Someone had done a sloppy job and it wasn't secured all that well. It must have been someone who hadn't had much practice in advance magic, I could probably done a better job even if I do say so myself. I continued this for a bit longer and I could feel Fred becoming restless. I then decided to see if I could budge a more important memory. Their wedding day. I picked it out, _I could see Ruby walk down the isle led by Lupin with my annoying brad of a sister behind her, ohh and Ivy. I could see that Ivy couldn't take her eyes of George, I was happy for them, things changed between us when I started going out with Ruby, we weren't as close as we had been. Plus it shut him up, he'd fancied her for ages._

_Ruby looked stunning as usual, in a simple green dress and bare feet, I'm glad she wasn't wearing a full length dress, she should show off those legs of hers. She has great legs_ I pushed my way through it and emerged in what must have been his subconscious memories, it was like standing in a cave full of bright bubbles. I could feel my wand in my hand so I pointed at one that I could see contained a memory of George and I

Threw it up towards the crack that I had come through, hopefully reinstating it back to normal. Someone had done a sloppy job and it wasn't secured all that well. It must have been someone who hadn't had much practice in advance magic, I could probably done a better job even if I do say so myself. I continued this for a bit longer and I could feel Fred becoming restless. I then decided to see if I could budge a more important memory. Their wedding day. I picked it out, _I could see Ruby walk down the isle led by Lupin with my annoying brad of a sister behind her, ohh and Ivy. I could see that Ivy couldn't take her eyes of George, I was happy for them, things changed between us when I started going out with Ruby, we weren't as close as we had been. Plus it shut him up, he'd fancied her for ages._

_I looked at my soon to be wife, bursting with pride. She looked stunning in a simple knee length green dress with bare feet. I'm glad she hadn't worn a full length dress. She had great legs. Fantastic legs. I just smiled at her as she got closer, It was like Easter and I'd gotten the most chocolate out of everyone._

As soon as I tried to fling this memory upwards something happened, I was drawn out of Fred's memories and back into the living room just in time to shout "EXPELLIARMUS" as Fred pointed his wand at me. "What in the world do you think your doing Fred"

"You, you, I was remembering something, but, but now I can't remember" he cried. I took his hand, "I know Fred, she's in there but I just can't shift those memories, it's like two different people messed with your head. I mean the memories that contain me were really easy to shift because they were badly done. But, but the ones with Ruby in were done by an expert" I explained,

"I can remember your engagement now but still, nothing else"

"well that's a start I suppose" I muttered,

"A START, A START" he screamed, "YOUR TELLING ME I'M MARRIED AND I CAN'T REMEMBER IS A START"

"I'M SORRY THAT I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP" I retorted. "THINK OF RUBY"

"I'M TRYING TO, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING"

"You did your best and that's all that counts dear" Molly said trying to calm the mood. I had my jaw clenched and George came up behind me and put his hand reassuringly, restraining me back, on my shoulder which I then put my hand on top of. "Georgie" I whispered, "get me out of here before I do something stupid". I just glared at Fred. Ruby would kill me if I hurt him and at the moment the ungrateful little so and so was definitely asking for it, my vampire reactions were starting to take over. Molly took one look at me, "go" she urged. I grabbed Georges hand and ran out the door dragging him behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

** Here you go, another one. Plus a bit of George point of view to :D x**

Chapter 5

I dragged George out into the Meadow, still fuming. "hey Ivy, calm down, don't worry" he finally managed to say once we came to a stop.

"don't worry, DON'T WORRY. " I snapped, glaring at him. "It just I was feeling what he felt and… and the confusion and anger was overwhelming" I sobbed as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I'm sorry for shouting"

"hey it's ok, what you did was brave. Not many people would even attempt it" he said stroking my back comfortingly. "he just felt so helpless, it was horrible"

I dragged George out into the Meadow, still fuming. "hey Ivy, calm down, don't worry" he finally managed to say once we came to a stop.

"don't worry, DON'T WORRY. " I snapped, glaring at him. "It just I was feeling what he felt and… and the confusion and anger was overwhelming" I sobbed as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I'm sorry for shouting"

"hey it's ok, what you did was brave. Not many people would even attempt it" he said stroking my back comfortingly. "he just felt so helpless, it was horrible"

"I know honey, but things will get better. They have to get better"

"how could you possibly know that"

"when we were little Fred fell out of the tree house and got concussion and couldn't remember anything for two weeks and the harder he tried the more he forgot. Anyway eventually he was just eating his worst flavour of Bertie's Beans, not that he could remember that, and then everything came back to him"

"really? "

"really"

"well that would explain alot" I laughed.

"probably" he chuckled back.

"Thank you" I said kissing him.

"for what" he kissed me back,

"making me feel better"

"your welcome honey". I kissed him again.

"GEORGE, IVY" someone shouted,

"Uhhh we're wanted" I said breaking away from him.

"Ohh" he pouted before jumping up and helping me to my feet.

"Thank you" I chirped, I was in a much better mood now. As we walked up to the house I could see Fred leading Ruby towards the car and Lupin was standing in the doorway. What in the world had been going on, something must have happened after we left. Wow had long we had been in the meadow? Anyway it must have been Lupin who shouted. We entered the kitchen and Lupin had sat down at the table so we decided to do the same. "Those two are both a mess"

"I can tell, what in the world happened? "

"well Arthur figured something was going on and the only person who can do that stuff is Lucious Malfoy. Well anyway It couldn't have been him because of, well stuff. But anyway we worked out he had been having meetings with Dean"

"DEAN" I gasped, "but he's a muggle, Lucious hates muggles"

"well not exactly"

"how do you mean 'not exactly'" I mimicked his voice,

"he refused to acknowledge his heritage, thus the lack of magic. But after the wedding he must have embraced who he is to get payback"

"payback? "

"he kidnapped Ruby and altered Fred's memory"

"HE WHAT".

"Uhhh yeah, but she's ok now, in a bit of shock and upset about Fred, but she'll be fine"

"thank God for that"

"yeah and anyway congratulations on what you did by the way, I'm impressed, not easy stuff"

"thanks" I forced a smile, poor Ruby. I would call her later.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about what you found, I may be able to shed some light on the matter"

"I well I was watching some of Fred's memories and these black spots kept popping up"

"shoddy work that is"

"yeah anyway I managed to go through one of these gaps and then I found all of his old memories, the real ones in what must have been his subconscious memory"

"that's reassuring, it means there is a window for him to remember, but he has to do it at exactly the right time" I suddenly remembered what George said earlier.

"could it be possible to make these gaps larger? "I enquired,

"in theory yes, but I've never tried"

"George said that Fred fell out of a tree and lost his memory and the more he tried to remember the more he forgot, so theoretically could we do that? I mean make him spend time with Ruby so that him trying to remember opens up the cracks? "

"that might just work you know, crazy, but logical. Plus even Molly said that seeing her might help him"

"sometimes the most obvious solution is the right one" I grinned,

"your quite right there Ivy" he smiled kindly. "anyway I had best be off, things to do people to see" he pushed his chair back rising to his feet,

"glad I could help"

"me too, see you two soon"

"bye" I called after him as he left.

I turned to my boyfriend/fiancée and smiled, "let's get out of here, too many weird emotions have been flying around here today"

"shall I get our brooms ? " he smiled back,

"I think so"

"good" he stood up and then lent down and kissed me. I then also stood up and went outside whilst George grabbed the brooms. He finally emerged, cobwebs in his hair, "what have you been doing"

"someone, probably that annoying younger brother of mine, decided it would be fun to hide our brooms at the back of the cupboard behind all of the broken things"

"he's such a laugh" I said sarcastically before grabbing my broom off George, "race you"

"remember what happened last time" he warned

"ok, maybe not then. I would like you in one piece for our wedding day" I grinned before kissing him and taking his hand so that we could fly together.

We arrived in the clearing and ducked into the tent to retrieve blankets and cushions. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining through the new leaves on the trees and everything had a light green tinge. I emerged and spread everything out on the floor, closely follower by George who sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. "what was it like to be inside Fred's head"

"a bit weird, I could see everything that he saw, like us, That was weird. Watching you look at me and me looking at you"

"I bet, I'm confused just listening to you" he chuckled. "did it hurt him though, It can't be nice having someone rootling through your head"

"no I don't think so, I would have felt that"

"could you demonstrate"

"I could"

"please, I sort of want to show you something"

"do you now"

"yes I do "he smiled, coming to sit in front of me and stroking his fingers across my cheekbones"

"here goes then, Legilimens" I was suddenly in George's head. It would take some getting used to, being in someone else's head.

_I heard the door to the common room open, and I whipped my head round, hoping it was Ivy. She had been missing all day and it wasn't like her. Ok, ok so I may have a slightly large crush on the girl despite the fact that she was over a foot shorter than me but she had this beautiful curly blonde hair gorgeous blue eyes. Her best friend was dating my brother so she was always around. I had to work hard to keep my eyes off her. It was Ivy. I stood up out of the chair and turned to face her, it was now or never. I walked over to her "thank God your ok" I sighed with relief as I pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me, her turquoise eye's glinted in the fire light, I smiled as she suddenly lent of me for support .like her legs had become jelly. I laughed, "typical girls – they always do that" I then joked whispering it into her ear. On impulse I then kissed it before blushing slightly. I looked at her again and she was still looking at me, she looked like she was thinking. Then suddenly as if she had come to a conclusion she rose up on tiptoes and kissed me. It was fantastic, her soft lips against mine, so I kissed her back. _"_At long last"__ I teased _"_I've been waiting long enough_". _She smiled before lightly hitting me on the arm, "you dropped so many hints"__ she teased back. I lend down to kiss her again and my whorl wind of a twin burst in gasping for breath completely ruining the moment but I couldn't care less. I think I loved her. _

I came out of his head and lent forward and kissed him, "I love you, I love you so much". I kissed him again and again. At some point me must have fallen asleep as I woke up to the chirping of my phone, I carefully untangled myself from Georges arms and looked at the time before answering, and sighed. "Ives I really need a day out, can you meet me in town in a few minutes" she said groggily.

"Yeah sure, God Rubes, it's early" I groaned, we sounded like a right pair.

"I know, but I have a terrible hangover and need some serious retail therapy".

Ahh that explained a lot.. "yes" I replied groggily before waking George


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"George" I whispered, "I've got to go and meet Ruby" He rolled over to look at me, his hair sticking out all over the place. He looked like he'd been electrocuted. "But it's early" he complained, "don't leave me"

"I've got to, I promised. Plus unless you want me to turn up at our wedding in my Pyjamas I suggest you let me go"

"I don't care what you wear, just as long as you say 'I do'".

"Well I do, so I've got to go"

"OK then, if you insist" he said grudgingly,

"love you" I kissed him and stood up,

"love you too" he called as I picked up my broom and took off.

I landed on the top floor of the multi-storey car park so that no one would see me. I shrunk my broom down and put it into my handbag before jumping down the stairs, nearly and entire floor at a time. Luckily no one saw, I hated 'taking my time', plus I was so excited, I was about to buy my wedding dress, it suddenly made the fact that I was getting married in less than a week more real. I practically skipped down the high street and up to the Boutique that I wanted to get my dress from. Ruby was already there waiting impatiently, her face like thunder. Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning. "What's wrong" I asked kindly.

"Oh I dunno, could it be I nearly slept with a guy I hardly know last night, or maybe I got uncontrollably drunk, oh I know, I've lost the love of my life because my evil dad decided I wasn't worthy of happiness". Ohh dear she needed some serious retail therapy. "Alright, chill, look c'mon, lets go shop, I'm sure things will turn out alright, they always do" I encouraged optimistically. She just shrugged he shoulders.

"Ivy? When is your wedding?" she then asked,

"Next week" I grinned, Ruby then smiled her face suddenly lighting up,

"I have an Idea, lets go get our dresses". She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the shop. "Ok then what's this big idea then"

"Our wedding was a big moment, right, so my wedding dress might force open the cracks in his memory" she smiled, I stopped in my tracks,

"how do you know about that?"

"I called Lupin right after I called you, he explained what you did. Thank you so much Ives"

"It was nothing, really. He loves you a lot you know, well he did, but, well, you know. Hell this is messy" I babbled.

"I know" she whispered, so I pulled her into a hug.

"Now there's this dress I've seen…" she then forced a smile,

"ohh, show me, show me".

I sat down on the sofa at the front of the store and pulled a magazine from my bag and flicked through it until I came across the picture I wanted. "This one" I pointed at it for her. "Ohh Ives it's beautiful" she gasped, "it's perfect and so… so… well perfectly you".

"Can I help you ladies" the store assistant came over, butting in.

"Yes, yes you can" Ruby jumped up, ripping the magazine from my hands and showed it to the assistant. "is there any chance that you have this dress, I know it's not very likely, but do you?"

"this is your lucky day ladies, as a matter of fact we do. Which one of you is it for?".

"Me" I raised my hand shyly.

"I will go dig it out for you" and she scuttled off through a door at the back.

She appeared about half an hour later, hair a mess clothes all creased, a garment bag in her arms. Ruby and I just looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "Sorry about the wait someone catalogued it wrong and it took me forever to find it, anyway I suppose you want to try it on" she said calmly,

"of course" I grinned, crossing the room a little too fast for a human but she pretended that she didn't notice just throwing the bag at me as fast as she could and scurrying off with the promise that she would help us if we called. Opps I hated scaring muggles. I slipped into the changing room and changed in to the dress. It was a tad, well about 6 inches too long but things like that could be sorted out, well what ever I tried that was always going to be a problem. Shopping in general is a problem when your 5"2, besides I was determined to wear a full length dress.

It was made of silk with an outer layer of delicate lace, with full length sleeves and a low cut back, a very low cut back which buttoned up centimetres above the base of my back. Apart from the lack of back it was simple and fitted with a rounded 'c' neckline. I stepped out of the changing room to face ruby. The skirt shaped into a short train at the back.

"Well what do you think" I said twirling around in front of her so the skirt flared out. I had to admit I felt a bit like a princess. "Don't bother trying any others on, this is the one. Buy it now. Or God help me you might not see your wedding day" she joked smiling. "I think I will, I would rather like to marry George if I'm honest" I grinned back.

After I had paid for the dress Ruby dragged me from shop to shop making me buy just about everything I needed everything from Shoes (as high as I could get before I couldn't walk at all), simple pearl stud earrings, flowers for the bridesmaids and flowers for me. If you need it for a wedding we probably bought it. After an agonising 6 hours we collapsed into her car, she had offered me a ride home. I had way too many bags to fly.

We pulled up outside the burrow, I invited her in but of course she politely refused. Fred was inside. As I was about to open the door she turned to face me "Keep trying to jog his memory for me please Ives," She begged, her face gave her away. She was hurting. A lot. "I'll try Rubes but if anyone's gonna do it it's going to be you."

"But I cant Ivy, it's crazy, I go there and he looks at me like he knows and then it's like a cloud descends and all of a sudden he doesn't know who I am, it just hurts so much."

"I know-"

"NO, YOU DON'T! You don't know half of what I'm going through. I have lost the only thing in my life worth having because of my dad, I have gone back to drinking and feel like shit and the way I'm looking now even if Fred remembered me he wouldn't take me back, so Ivy what part of that do you know about!" She exploded

"Well none, because I'm sorry I wasn't born into an abusive family like you, but I am happy now, and even though you're not, well I'm sorry but I'm getting married in a week and I am not going to let you ruin that." I retorted curtly. Offended.

"Fine, I am going home to probably become an alcoholic, take any guy I can find and end up selling my body for money to buy more alcohol."

"Well good for you." I got out of the car slamming the door. Collecting my bags from the boot and storming up to the house. I entered and immediately fled up to my room before even saying hello. I hated arguing with Ruby. I then slammed the door to my room and threw my self onto my bed, crying. I hated arguing with Ruby and if she went and did anything stupid I would blame myself. There was a knock at the door. "Ivy. Can I come in? " It was George.

"Yes" I sniffed. He gently pushed the door open and walked in,

"hey what wrong honey" he said, seeing my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and let me sob into his shoulder before whipping them away. "I had an argument with Ruby" I sniffed. "It was horrible. I was horrible"

"hey I'm sure you don't mean that"

"I do. I turned my back on her when she was probably about to do something stupid"

"Once you've both had a chance to cool off I'm sure you'll sort things out"

"When did you become so wise" I forced a smile in his direction through my tears.

"you've clearly been a good influence on me" he smiled, stroking my cheek.

"I love you, thank you"

"I love you too" He replied and then kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I appologise for the length but it is a very important chapter for Ivy and George so I hope you enjoy. I enjoyed writing it Please Review - for Ivy and George :)**

Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of the backdoor slamming as Molly ushered Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Dad out of the house. It was my wedding day. I was getting married to George. I could hardly believe it. Even when I bough my dress I couldn't believe it. It only started to sink in when my Mum and Dad turned up. They had been on a year long cruise and I hadn't seen them for that long. They turned up three days ago and literally burst into the kitchen. "IVY DARLING, WE'RE BACK" my Mum called as they did so. I sprinted down the stairs "MUM, DAD" I squealed, throwing myself at them hugging them both tightly, finding myself enveloped by my Mum's perfume.. "I've missed you both so much",

"we've missed you too darling and we still can't believe our little girl is getting married"

"neither can I" I grinned

"look at you your positively glowing. Now where is that fiancée of yours"

"he'll be around… GEORGE" I called. His head popped around the door,

"Yep" he said before looking at my parents, " ahh Elladora, Harry good to see you again"

"look at you" Mum cooed, "last time we saw you, you were still toddling around". George laughed, "lovely to see you again, but I hope you don't mind I need to borrow your daughter. We have seating plans to discuss"

"Uhhh" I groaned, "seating plans"

"Of course, of course. Plenty of time to catch up later. Off you go you two" . George took my hand and led me into his Dad's study where there was a large stack of place cards. "you've got to be kidding me"

"yes, yes I am. But I couldn't do this in front of your parents now could I? ". He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

Well the next few days passed in a crazy chaotic mess of George, my parents, his parents and various siblings and now it was the big day. I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown which was flung over the end and padded downstairs. "Morning all" I said to Molly, Ginny and my Mum, the only ones who'd been allowed to remain. "Good morning darling, you nervous"

"Yes, but excited all the same" I smiled

"of course you are Ivy, we'd expect nothing less" chipped in Molly as she set a plate in front of me, a small slice of toast. "how'd you guess" I laughed,

"well I figured you'd be too nervous to eat but you have to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she smiled and patted my shoulder.

I finished munching my toast and excused myself. There was a phone call I had to make. I took a deep breath and punched in the number and it started to ring and then she answered it. I didn't even give her a chance to say hello, "Ruby look, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said what I did, I was just cross, I'm sorry It was stupid of me. You know I didn't mean it, you know what I'm like when I'm cross, I'm sorry Rubes, can you ever forgive me? " I babbled,

"yo Ives calm down, I'm sorry too ok. We both said things that we didn't mean" she said kindly. "THAK YOU TAHNK YOU THANK YOU" I squealed, "please come over, please be my Maid of Honour. PRETTY PLEASE" I then pleaded.

"Ok, ok only if you stop apologising" she laughed, things were going to be ok.

"I promise" I laughed back, "now get your sorry but over here sharpish" I demanded.

"see you in a few" she promised before ringing off. I went back into the kitchen with a big smile on my face. "you look happier, who'd you call? "

"Ruby" I replied, still smiling, "she's coming over"

"ohh that's fantastic darling" Mum said, I'd told her about our argument, "now if you want to be ready in time I'd suggest you go make a start".

Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs before plonking me down on a chair "right, now what in the world are we going to do with you hair"

"I have no idea"

"first let's just make it presentable, then we'll go from there"

"whatever you say" I teased.

"Just sit there and don't move" she said sternly. Before I knew it there was a squeal of tires on the drive as a car pulled up and came skidding to a stop. Road rage Ruby. The door slammed and then I heard Molly greet her in the kitchen, "RUBY'S HERE" she then called, I couldn't contain my excitement at my best friend finally being here so I squealed loudly and tried to stand up but Ginny put her hand on my shoulder, "don't you dare even think about it" she hissed before Ruby burst into my room, she must have practically jumped up the stairs "I'm so sorry Ives, I didn't mean to take out all the shit in my life on you" she apologised,

"I'm sorry, I should've known, I know you want Fred back, and I don't see how this can fail!" I replied, she smiled faintly obviously praying that I was right, well it was going to be all right – Alice had called me.

"I can't believe your actually getting married today Ives"

"I know, me neither" I laughed

"Now Ginny, what can I do?"

"you can happily help with this birds nest that she calls hair"

"sure thing boss"

After what seemed like (and probably was) a lot of quite painful hours they announced that they had finished my hair. I looked in the mirror and they had tamed my wild blonde curls and platted two strands back so that my hair was out of my face and woven flowers through them. "It's beautiful" I gasped, "thank you, you two" and then proceeded to pull them both into a hug, "now where's my dress" I grinned, the only one who had actually seen it was Ruby. "we'll leave you to it then, come on Ginny, let's give the bride in peace"

"ok, ok" she said reluctantly before leaving the room.

I zipped open the bag that was hanging on the back of my door to reveal my dress. I slipped it off the hanger and stepped into it, doing the tiny buttons up at the back before unwrapping my shoes from their box and heading downstairs, there was no way I could negotiate the stairs in these shoes, it was bad enough trying not to trip over my train. I carefully made my way into the kitchen where it was everyone else's turn to gasp, "Ivy it gorgeous" Mum said hugging me, "George is one lucky boy"

"yes, yes he is" agreed Molly, "Both my son's are every lucky boys, not that one knows it yet, Fred is crazy if he can't remember you Ruby, you look lovely"

"Thank you Molly" Ruby said, forcing a smile.

"Are the guys back yet" I asked, the nerves kicking in

"yep they're ready and waiting". I took a deep breath,

"let's get this show on the road".

I walked as fast as my heels would let me out to the orchard. Mum turned to me, "good luck sweetheart" and kissed my forehead, before heading off to get everyone seated. Next Molly came over and handed me two bouquets, "he's a very lucky boy"

"thank you" I smiled, the butterflies dancing in my stomach, Molly then went to take her seat. I walked up to the gap between the trees to see everyone waiting, I turned around and tossed one of the bouquets to Ruby, and took my Dad's arm, "you ready kiddo?"

"as I'll ever be"

"I'm so proud of you"

"thanks Dad" and we started off down the aisle.

The first thing I saw was George, standing there waiting for me, he scrubbed up well, but I couldn't care either way he was going to be mine in a matter of minutes. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I barely noticed everyone's eyes on me, the second was the transformation of the orchard, lanterns hung from all the trees and candles were suspended above the guests, sparkling in the fading sunlight. Garlands of flowers were wrapped round the chairs and trees, there was a string quartet playing by it's self. It was perfect. He was perfect. As I got closer his grin got wider and wider. After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached my Husband-to-be and my Dad placed my hand, which fitted perfectly, into his. The ceremony then started.

"I Ivy-Tamona Elsie Fitzgerald, take you, George Weasley, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live"

I George Weasley, take you, Ivy-Tamona Elsie Fitzgerald, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live". And then I suddenly found myself gazing into his emerald green eye's as he first said "I do" and then it was my turn, "I do" I said, a smile spreading across my face as I did so. He was mine.

"You may kiss the bride", I barely heard it but George picked me up and kissed me as everyone got to their feet and clapped. I just slung my arms round his neck "I love you"

"I love you too Mrs Weasley" he grinned before kissing me and carrying me up the aisle.

He carried me back up into the meadow before putting me back on two feet just as Alice came running towards me "IVY" she shouted,

"ALICE" I squealed, "you made it"

"yeah sorry about that, my flight was delayed. Congratulations Mrs Weasley"

"you're here now that's all that matters" I said cheerfully, nothing could possibly take away my happy mood, and I had a grin permanently plastered to my face, "George honey" I turned to face my husband, wow he was my husband. "go and talk to Ruby for a bit, she's all unhappy looking"

"you mean you didn't tell her" he said surprised,

"I thought the surprise would be nicer, it will make her day. Pretty please"

"Ok, ok" he couldn't stop smiling either, he kissed the top of my head before reluctantly letting go of my hand and strolling off. "so when's he going to remember then?" I asked as I led Alice back towards the Orchard,

"not long now, just after the dancing has started I think, well from what I can tell"

"good, good, I can't wait to see the look on Ruby's face"

"me neither, she'll be so happy"

"she will, today hasn't been easy for her" I said looking at her as George hugged her reassuringly. "anyway I had better go talk to some people"

"ok I'll let you go, I'll go and probe Fred"

"Ok" I laughed, as George came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"we'd better go say hi to some people" he whispered into my ear, before kissing it.

"Uhhh, I suppose so" I groaned, but I turned around to look at George and his hair glowing in the fading light which put the smile straight back on my face.

After talking to most of the guests, our parents insisted on the customary first dance, "but I have two left feet" George pleaded,

"No buts young man, your dancing with your wife".

"Don't worry, follow me" I whispered in his ear as the music started. I had to practically pull him around the clearing but I don't think anyone noticed, they only commented on how 'perfect we were together and 'how elegant my dress was'. After another round of all the guests, and cutting the cake Alice started to jump up and down like a lunatic, tying to get our attention. "I think Alice wants us" I said to George , he laughed. I love it when he laughs, it makes me feel all warm and happy inside. "I think she does" he said leading me in her direction.

"You wanted us"

"Stand next to me, turn around, and wait" she ordered. We did as we were told, until she hissed, "follow me"

"5…4…3…2…1…" we chanted together. On one Fred's head snapped up,

"RUBY" he shouted before dashing across the orchard and, just as she stood up he swept her off her feet as she started to laugh. "My work here is done" Alice announced, smiling. "I'm glad, you can relax now"

"yes, yes I can, George I am borrowing your wife for a dance" she grabbed my hand and we were dancing before George had time to blink.

As the evening drew to a close, guests had started to drift off and finally the only people left were my mum and dad, all of the Weasley's, Alice, Harry and Hermione who were staying at The Burrow, all lit up by the candle light as we sorted through gifts. "Now it's our turn to give you our gift" Molly said, "it's from all of us"

"we figured you would want somewhere to call your own" Mum chipped in,

"Guy's you didn't have to" I looked around at my family

"yes we did"

"Mum couldn't wait to get you two love bird out of the house" Ron interrupted, everyone laughed, "Thank you"

"here you go pet" Molly pressed and old key into my hand, which had a label, 'The Old Owlery' "you wont be far away, your just the next house up the lane, well the only other house up the lane"

"Isn't that place a dump" George grimaced,

"don't you dare call that place a dump after what I've done to it George Weasley" scowled Alice

"I'm sure it's beautiful Alice" that made her smile,

"I do hope you like it"

"I'm sure we will. Well we'd better be on our way. Thank you all for such a wonderful day"

"thank you for giving us an excuse" Mum smiled before adding , "ohh my little girl is all grown up"

"I'll always be your little girl Mum" she didn't quite know how true that was – I hadn't exactly told her about the whole vampire thing yet. I would. Eventually. George swept me off my feet and carried me over to the car, "GOODBYE EVERYONE" I called,

"BYE" The all yelled back .

"You do know your not meant to do this yet" I teased,

"yes but you're my wife and I love you and it means I can do this" he bent his head down and kissed me,

"ok your forgiven" I kissed him again. He put me down and we climbed into our little VW Beetle and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Reiew. Pretty Please. x**

Chapter 8

We pulled out of The Burrow's drive, turned right and then drove about ¾ of a mile down the road before turning right up a tiny driveway that I had never noticed before and from round the corner a tiny cottage appeared, it had a thatched roof and roses, wisteria and honeysuckle climbing up the walls and over the small, also thatched, porch. "It's beautiful"

"wow, it is. Last time I saw it half the roof was missing and it had been derelict for years after the last lot caught sight of a dragon and couldn't move fast enough."

"they saw a dragon"

"yeah Charlie had just hatched his first dragon so he didn't really know what to do, plus mum didn't know about it and then it escaped"

"Opps" I laughed,

"Opps indeed" he laughed back before stopping the car outside and leaning over to kiss me, "welcome home Mrs Weasley"

"Welcome home Mr Weasley" I smiled, stroking his face. He got out of the car and came round and opened my door and helped me out before picking me up and carrying me up the path, I unlocked the door and he carried me over the threshold and into our home.

He carried me through the doo which led directly into a living room with solid oak beams in the ceiling and a the remains of a fire in the hearth which was to our left and double sided which I could see a kitchen through. There was a stair case and two doors on the right wall so I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the furthest door, opened the door to discover a small library, with a desk set into the shelves, another fire place and a large comfy sofa. I was speechless, "I'm glad you like it, Alice's random questions make sense now, 'what does she like to read', 'what type of books does Ivy like', and 'Who's her favourite author' "

"Like it, I love it, it's perfect"

"I'm glad" he kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me "it's all ours". We wondered back into the living room and I noticed a piece of paper on the table that sat directly in front of the door and backed onto the sofa, I went over and picked it up, I recognised Alice's elegant writing, "what's it say?" George asked

"enjoy" I smiled.

"Humm does it now" he wrapped his arms around me again, "I thoroughly intend to enjoy"

"ohh do you now"

"yes I do intend to enjoy"

"well then" I took his hand and walked towards the stairs, "we'd better make sure of that then

"yes we had" he replied following me"

I awoke the next morning lying across Georges chest in a tangle of sheets, I looked over at my husband who was fast asleep, he looked so peaceful, his hair sticking up in random ginger tufts all over the place, I loved him so much. I then looked up to look at our room, I hadn't really been paying much attention last night. The bed was next to the top of the stairs and there was a doorway on the other side of the room to the left of yet another fireplace, and our clothes were strewn everywhere, there was even a sock hanging across the light fitting. My dress was flung across a chair and there were various other piles across the room. I giggled, and this made George stir, "Good morning my gorgeous wifey"

"morning my gorgeous husband"

"how are we this fine day"

"very well thank you, I hoped you enjoyed" I said kissing him gently, running my hand up his toned chest before there was a thud at the window, "what in Dumbledore's name was that" I said jumping up, the covers sliding off. I couldn't care less, I had the man that I loved.

I dashed over to the window to see Morgana sitting on the window ledge, having quickly recovered from her bump, with an envelope in her beak. I threw the window open grabbed the letter and slammed the window closed again and jumped back into bed. George was sitting up by this point so I snuggled up against him, leaning back against his chest, I started to open the letter as he began nuzzling my hair, "what's it say?".

"It say's, Family Lunch be here, I don't care if it was your wedding night or not, love Mum"

"why can't our honeymoon hurry up and come, no interrupting parents" he moaned,

"because we couldn't get flights yet, besides it's not too bad, we've got all evening"

"that's true" he smiled kissing me and pulling me closer.

We finally managed to drag ourselves out of bed I discovered that through the door was a little dressing room, followed by a little bathroom. The house was little but it was ours and I loved it. I was trailing through draws to find something to wear, I was having trouble deciding, then I realised what I wanted was in my trunk at The burrow. "my favourite clothes are still at The Burrow" I moaned,

"well then you'll just have to wear this for now" he smiled and chucked me one of his t-shirts, which I then slipped over my head,

"it's huge"

"that's only because you're a Shorty"

"no, your just abnormally tall" I grinned, he was the only one who could call me short and get away with it. Any one else and I would wring their necks, it's like they don't realise that I realise that I'm not tall so they feel the need to remind me. Mainly Ronald. George then came over to me and started kissing the back of my neck "George" I murmured, "we need to go"

"really do we have to, Mum would understand, we did just get married and all I can think about is you and…" I cut him off

"I know honey I feel the same but she was pretty clear about wanting us there" I turned round and kissed him running my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer as I pressed myself against his chest. I then caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. "my hair" I groaned, "I look like I've been electrocuted" I said trying to smooth it down, "you look as beautiful as ever"

"your not biased much though, being my husband"

"of course not" he kissed me, "and no offence why do you care about your hair so much?

"you try living with curly hair" I snarled,

"OK, OK, but we're already late"

"there is a thing called the Floo Network"

"you might fit in that fire place but I'm a tad taller than you"

"tough love" I said walking out, tying my hair back, grinning and going downstairs, closely followed by a reluctant George. "do I really have to do this" he groaned as I stepped into the fire place, "I'll make it up to you later" I teased "The Burrow" I announced before he had time to reply.

I stepped out into the living room at The Burrow, "hello"

"Ivy dear, how are…" she stopped short taking in my outfit,

"my jeans are in my trunk, upstairs" I defended myself as George appeared

"hey mum"

"Hello darling" she turned to me, "I suggest you go and find those jeans right now young lady" before returning to the kitchen. I grabbed Georges hand and dashed upstairs. We reached my old room and I went straight to my trunk and dug out a normal pair of jeans, a t-shirt and cardigan. Normal clothes, not what Alice had filled my wardrobe with, I had a feeling my husband would probably prefer my new clothes though. "ohh" he pouted, "I did prefer the t-shirt look"

"I'm sure you did" I said kissing him, "tough love honey, tough love". I heard Fred and Ruby arrive downstairs but just kissed George again. I couldn't believe Molly had come over, I mean we'd just gotten married. Fred's head then appeared round the door, "fun night" he grinned at his brother,

"wild" George grinned back, I scowled and hit him on the arm

"downstairs now" I continued to scowl, "before you announce anything else". I pushed him out of the door and back down to the kitchen followed by Fred who kept whispering "wild night hey, how's old Georgie boy they". I lashed out behind me and he doubled over in pain, "I'll do far worse" I hissed, I hoped he wouldn't tell Ruby.

Not long after we'd come down (to the sight of Ruby still in her wedding dress) Harry and Ron ambled in and groaned upon seeing Ruby, I wonder what happened there. I'd have to ask later. Hermione then came down the stairs "Honestly, you turn your back for 2 seconds and everyone is married off." She announced, Fred walked over to her, "Yeah, sorry, but I am officially off the market."

"Fred, really, to think I would be interested in you." She glared at him, before adding . "Sorry Ruby" as Ruby growled at her. Crookshanks then ambled in smugly (don't ask how at cat could be smug but he just was) and Ruby became a Jack Russell and barked loudly at the cat before chasing him out of the house and around the Weasley land until Crookshanks sought refuge in the kitchen. However he landed on Ron after flying back in through the window, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF" Ron screamed, like a girl. Hermione ran over and plucked her cat from his lap and started talking to it "was Ruby horrible to you, poor, poor Crookshanks, it's ok" before scowling at Ruby from across the room. I looked over at Ron who was still alarmingly pale

We then just started talking amongst our selves, helping Molly. George and I set the table for everyone and Ginny was helping with the cooking and Hermione, Harry and Ron were just sitting around laughing. It was a nice atmosphere, I felt like I belonged, they were all (well almost) part of my family and it was nice to feel so carefree and happy after everything that had happened over the past year. Suddenly I heard Fred, "Ruby, are you ok?". I turned round and she was suddenly in Fred's arms. She had collapsed and chaos ensued "RUBY" shouted Ginny as Fred lifted her up and carried her to the living room and placed her gently on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review :)**

Chapter 9 

Fred sat next to Ruby, still holding her hand and looking worried,

"Fred has this happened before" Molly inquired kindly,

"you don't think she needs, you know" I added,

"no I think she's fine, not that I would know but her eyes are well, bright" he said his eyes fixed on her, it was nice to see Fred well, normal again. "we could always throw water over her to wake her up". Fred had been feeling Ruby's forehead but upon hearing Ron his head snapped round, "You do that Ronald and you're our product tester for a month". Ron just grinned at him and ran into the kitchen. Ruby had obviously come round somewhere in the middle of this sibling confrontation and sat up sharply, "Rubes, are you ok? " Fred asked her gently, Ron dropped the glass back into the sink as Ruby smiled, "Ron, you'd better run, hmmm, would you prefer cat or owl... ". He turned white as a ghost (just with freckles covering his face and bright hair) and ran from the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ruby slumped back onto the sofa, "Ugh, I really can't be bothered to chase him." She groaned as Lupin strolled in, and they both smiled at each other . Fred chuckled, and chucked her a hair brush, "it might help" he whispered as George wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, why are we all here?" Ruby asked whilst dragging the brush through her blond hair. I knew the feeling, I knew where I'd rather be. I have a feeling Ruby was thinking the same thing! "We just wanted to have the whole family together, for our first family meal, as a whole. We know what you've been through and well, felt it would be nice for you to have a sense of family and belonging."

"Thank-you Molly, I fell so welcome, but really, this was unnecessary, I coped for 14 years, a few days was nothing. Really, I'm fine. There's just a few of us who have to deal with this shit in our lives. I guess I just did something in a past life that angered the Gods." Ruby said staring at her hands in her lap. Then I heard Lupin mutter something that I had heard before behind me "My sister would have been so proud".

"Sister, Remus you have a sister, and what does she have to do with me" Ruby said slowly and curiously much to everyone's surprise (only Ruby, Fred and I must have been able to hear). My heart was pounding in my chest. This wasn't going to end well. "My sister was your mum." He whispered as everyone turned round. Ruby just stared, "MY MUM, YOU WERE HER BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU SENT ME HOME TO GO BACK TO DEAN EVERY SUMMER AND YOU KNEW I WAS YOUR NIECE." She screamed before vanishing out of the door.

Fred turned towards Lupin, "you're her WHAT" he growled,

"look I understand that this is a shock"

"a bit of a shock, A BIT OF A SHOCK, ALL THAT TIME RUBY HAD TO PUT UP WITH DEAN"

"Fred, look "

"Leave me alone, I have a wife to find" he said making his way towards the door. "FRED STOP" I took a step towards him, "your in just as bad a mood as she is, you wont help"

"BUT I'M HER HUSBAND"

"AND YOUR MOOD WON'T HELP".

"Maybe I should go" Molly chipped in,

"MUM SHE'S MY WIFE"

"AND IVY'S RIGHT YOUNG MAN" Molly raised her voice which she rarely did

Before she started pacing up and down the room, as Fred kept running his hands through his hair making it stick up, I looked over at my beautiful Husband and secretly smiled. "LOOK EVERYONE" I yelled, they all shut up pretty quickly. I turned to face Fred who's face was slowly becoming more and more red, "It can't have been that much of a shock. I mean I'm surprised you didn't notice the family resemblance"

"WHAT RESEMBLANCE" he bellowed, still in that mood, " THERE IS NO RESEMB…" he stopped short considering what I had just said, "YOU KNEW". Now everyone turned to face me, Lupin put his face in his hands after mouthing "Sorry" in my direction. "It's not like I'm the only one" I snapped, George just gaped at me,

"WHO ELSE KNEW". Fred snapped, Molly blushed, and Arthur just stared at his feet,

"YOU KNEW TOO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME"

"We didn't think it was our place, Remus would have told Ruby when he was ready for her to know" Arthur spoke for the first time.

"Well I have a wife to find" he fumed, turning to go,

"DON'T YOU DARE"

"COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN"

"FRED WEASLEY"

"ARE YOU STUPID" all erupted at the same time from around the room, as well as

"YEAH FREDERICK WEASLEY, LISTEN TO THE TITCH OVER THERE, SHE HAS A POINT" Ron shouted to be heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY WIFE" George roared,

I turned to face Ron, "your going to regret those words ever leaving your mouth Ronald" I glared at him,

"What, I was agreeing with you". I heard a creek behind me and spun around whipping my wand out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" I said as Fred tried to sneak out and he landed flat on his face, in front of Lupin who was looking more and more cross, "THIS IS MY MESS LET ME SORT IT OUT" he yelled before walking out to find Ruby.

There was an awkward silence as we all just looked at each other and then George lunged for Ron, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY WIFE"

"BUT IT'S A FACT, SHE'S SHORT"

"I KNOW. NO NEED TO RUB IT IN",

"I'M TRYING TO READ. PLEASE SHUT UP" Bill yelled from the corner. I hadn't noticed him sitting there among all of this yelling

I placed my hand on Georges arm, "whoa, easy tiger" I whispered and I felt him ease up, "leave this to me". I walked over to Ron and looked up at him "so you think I'm a titch do you"

"Well I'm looking down at you and my dear brother towers over you"

"Size isn't everything my dear brother-in-law"

"Yeah, yeah whatev…" I had him in a headlock before he could even finish

"take it back"

"OK, OK SIZE DOESN'T MATTER" he gasped so I released my grip,

"And again or you'll end up like Fred over there"

"Short is cool"

"thank you" I grinned, winding Ron up was fun, letting go and sitting down next to my husband. Ron wondered over and kicked his brother who was still lying face down on the floor and rolled him over so we could see his faced fixed in fury. He kicked him again, "Finite" I said and Fred jumped to his feet, the blood drained from Ron's face from the shock, "IF YOU KICK ME ONE MORE TIME" he yelled jumping to his feet and wobbling a bit "YOU WILL REGRET IT"

"Couldn't you have left him there" groaned Bill, "at least there was a tad bit less shouting"

"Nah, the opportunity was to good to miss" I grinned, Ron was still pale,

"fair enough Ivy, he's had it coming for a long time. You and Ruby are the only ones he can't retaliate against. He'd be dead meat if he ever did" George and Fred nodded in agreement "ohh how right you are Bill" they both said staring at their younger brother who legged it out of the door as fast as he could. "I should probably go and find Ruby" Fred said giving me a hard glare,

"Fred do you really want to be face down on the floor again" I warned

"no, but …"

"NO BUT'S" I cut in.

"IVY, JUST CUT IT OUT"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAKES"

"SHE NEEDS ME"

" IF SHE NEEDED YOU SHE WOULD HAVE COME BACK AND CRIED IN YOUR ARMS"

"SHE'S MY WIFE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT"

"AND SHE'S A BIG GIRL WHO'S A BIT CONFUSED AT THE MOMENT AND SHE DOESN'T NEED SOMEONE HOLDING HER HAND AT EVERY STEP"

"DO YOU EVER GIVE IT A REST? IVY KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF PLACES WHERE YOU'RE NOT WANTED" He stormed out,

"YOUR NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET OUT" I warned as he kicked the back door before screaming swear words at me, "FRED WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT" Arthur yelled, him and Molly had apparated out of the room and into his study and I hadn't even noticed! "GO TO YOUR ROOM"

"YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO MY ROOM, I'M NOT EIGHT YEARS OLD"

"JUST WATCH ME YOUNG MAN, I'M STILL YOUR FATHER"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Fred finally yelled before storming upstairs.

I turned to face George as three heads popped up from behind the sofa, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "Is it safe to come out yet or is World War Three still happening?" Ginny squeaked.

"What in the world happened, I didn't quite get it" Hermione asked curiously,

"I zapped Fred as he tried to sneak out behind me" I smiled.

"What. An. Utter. Idiot" Hermione returned my smile

"Quite"

"So Professor Lupin is Ruby's Uncle" she confirmed,

"yes, yes he is. A bit of a complicated mess but they'll work things out. But I would get out of here before things explode again. Fred grilling Remus won't be pretty I can tell you"

"Is that our cue to leave" piped up George.

"No we came for lunch so we will stay for lunch" I glared, "I didn't get up and come over to leave and not eat lunch"

"We don't all need to know about your nocturnal habits thank you very much" Bill piped up,

"EWWWWW" cringed Ginny.

"That's our brother" chorused Ron and Charlie, finishing Ginny's disgust. They had just appeared in the doorway. Hermione looked as if she might be sick, the look on her face was priceless. "So I miss much" he teased, Ron had obviously filled him in.

"Nahh not really, dull morning really" George replied.

After a while Lupin and Ruby came back in, Lupin had his arm around Ruby's shoulders and they were chatting away together, long lost family. Remus didn't stay much longer as Fred came down stairs upon his mothers order that he should set the table, he locked eye's with Lupin and a chill spread through out the room "what are you still doing here" he growled,

"FRED" Ruby said, "Don't be like this, I asked him to stay"

"WHY" he snapped, eyes still locked with Lupin.

"because he's my uncle"

"I think I had better leave" Lupin said,

"No you don't have to, just ignore my husband" Ruby argued

"I'm sorry Ruby but I know where I'm not wanted" and then quietly to Ruby- I could just heard and I was nearer than Fred -"I won't intrude any further. He'll come round eventually. Don't worry"

"I'm so sorry Remus" she hung her head in shame and Lupin left us. Now it was Fred's turn to feel Ruby's wrath. "FRED OTHER ROOM. NOW". I turned to Molly "Take away?"

"Absolutely not" she gasped as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard. As the voices from the other room grew louder we busied ourselves helping Molly prepare lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nearly over again :( But there will be some more don't you worry! Please review x**

Chapter 10 

We finally settled down to lunch, Ruby and Fred were sitting either side of George and I so that they didn't have to be near or look at each other, it was really awkward. I'd never know then to argue like this, it was like a lunch of doom. Finally Molly spoke, standing up and flinging up her chair, "RIGHT, THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS" and she made the food disappear, we all just stared, knives and forks in mid air, "MUM" Ron whined his mouth full of his third helping of chicken.

"FRED, APPOLOGISE TO "

"WHY SHOULD I, I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG" Fred was on his feet too now,

"DONE NOTHING WORNG" Ruby was up and staring at Fred over mine and Georges heads, "I'M NOT THE ONE THROWING INSULTS AT PEOPLE'S UNCLES"

"WELL YOU APPEAR TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT HE FAILED TO MENTION THAT BEFORE"

"HE HAD HIS REASONS"

"YEAH LIKE WHAT"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FRED. THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE SOLELY AROUND YOU"

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND, WE'RE MEANT TO SHARE THINGS WITH EACH OTHER"

"THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME AND A LOT OF THINGS I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND REMUS"

"THE RUBY I KNOW WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE A SPOILT CHILD"

"I'M NOT THE ONE ACTING LIKE THE CHILD HERE"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU RUBY, BUT I'M NOT STAYING AROUND TO FIND OUT ANY LONGER" Fred turned to leave,

"YOU WALK AWAY FRED, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO" Ruby called after him, he stopped in his tracks and spun round and strode towards her, Ruby was standing her ground, and he just kissed her, "man your hot when your cross",

"not so bad yourself". Ron looked as if he was about to be sick, George squeezed my leg and whispered, "lets see how freaked out Ron can get before he run's". So I just kissed my husband much to Ron's disgust. "GET A ROOM" he shouted before running out. "that didn't take long" I giggled,

"is that our cue to leave now" he whispered back

"why I think it is" I smiled and lent up and kissed him again. We were about to stand up and Molly looked at us, "not so fast you two, that goes for the lot of you", we all smiled guiltily, "what about pudding," with a wave of her hand numerous cakes appeared on the table and I heard Ruby, Fred and George groan, I elbowed George in the ribs and gave him my evil eyes look. "Molly these look fantastic"

"What do you want then dear" she smiled with pride,

"humm, I think I would like the… umm… chocolate and orange one please"

"here you go" she said as she cut a gigantic slice and placed it in front of me. I smiled and said my thanks whilst wondering if my stomach was big enough for such a large piece of cake, Fred took one look at my face and started to laugh, "George please kick your brother" I hissed under my breath,

"with pleasure" he smiled as he kicked out at his brother, Fred just glared after that.

Once we had all managed to consume large amounts of cake we collapsed onto the sofa. "Uhhh" Fred and George groaned as they both flopped of to the sofa, "too much food".

"I'm going to do so, so, so many months worth of Quidditch practice and flying, when I get back to school to burn this off" I groaned, slumping into a chair

"I can think of a few other ways that you can burn it off a lot sooner" Bill grinned wiggling his eyebrows whilst leaning in the door way, Ruby got up and hit him round the back of the head with a 'crack' "what are you imply…" she turned slowly to face me as Bill nursed his sore head. "Outside now" she mouthed as she dragged me from the room and out into the kitchen before George had time to wonder what was going on. She stood in front of me, "you didn't", I blushed, "you did, with him" she squealed sweeping me into a hug, "what else were we mean to do on our wedding night. Play exploding snap? "

"ABOUT BLODDY TIME" she said before looking guilty

"YOU DID DIDN'T YOU"

"but it's you Ives, your all.. "

"innocent, sweet and nerdy"

"well yeah" she teased,

"shut up, I'm older than you I might add"

"Ahh who cares, Ivy's all grown up, well, what was it like", I blushed again,

"well you know…well…"

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN"

"fantastic, utterly fantastic"

"I can't hear you"

"yes you can".

"that's not the point, it's a figure of speech, you're going to have to say it again"

"I loved it, it was fantastic"

"I know right" Ruby grinned, "sooo, was he any good", I slapped her round the back of the head, "none of your business"

"But best friends tell each other everything" she pouted, yeh sure they do, You just forgot to mention Dean I though but didn't say.

"Fine then, is Fred any good"

"Yes he is actually, he does this thing - "

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER-IN-LAW AND YOU RUBES" I cut in and she grinned

"BUT I DO, TELL ME EVERYTHING" she grinned

"Everything?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, no way was I going to tell her anything

"Everything"

"well, we got home and he carried me from the car and we looked around downstairs. You need to come round soon, you'll love it"

"you mean you didn't just run straight upstairs and rip each others clothes off"

"WHAT, NO"

"I would have"

"RUBY"

"WHAT, IT'S TRUE"

"I don't. Want. To. Know. ".

We both heard a shuffle behind the closed door so I dashed over and yanked it open as Fred and George fell into the room. Fred looked from me and back to Ruby and saw my blushing cheeks and grinned, "don't mind us, carry on"

"umm I think not my dear brother-in law" I said in a sickly sweet voice,

"ohh, what's so bad that you don't want to talk about it in front of me"

"nothing" I snapped before blushing

"OHHHHHH" he said before turning to his twin, "congrats mate, took your time"

"well something's are just worth waiting for" he replied slipping his arms round he resting him chin on my head as I blushed a violent shade of red and bit my lip smiling, "well then Ivy" Fred said addressing me,

"what" I snarled, defensive,

"well as you're the one fucking my brother"

"stop right there Frederick" Ruby and I said together. "You hurt her and you will find something swiftly and painfully removed George Weasley"

"She is my wife Ruby, it's not I'm like some unreliable boyfriend"

"yes that may be true but sex is an entirely different matter"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY SEX LIFE" I snapped, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT WE DO – WE'RE MARRIED FOR GOD'S SAKE"

"Besides you two were at it long before you got married, so you can talk" George added

"exactly Rubes"

"I'm just looking out for you Ives, and George who cares when we first did it, we did it first. And I'm the most experienced here so I can talk"

"What about me" Fred interrupted, "I was there every time too"

"ohh come on we both know I do most of the work"

"RUBY" I said astonished,

"what's this a competition on who slept with who first" George quipped.

"now you mention it" Ruby teased

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY" I protested, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH"

"Aww, Ives we're just having a bit of fun" Fred said,

"by taking the mick over something that I wanted to be sure about, that I wanted to wait for"

"look I'm sorry Ivy", I still hit him round the back of the head,

"idiot"

"Aww, Freddie, Ivy being mean" Ruby teased

"THAT'S IT, I'M OUT OF HERE"

"off to have some fun are we" Fred said – I pushed him up against the wall my wand pointed at him and looking up I gave him a death stare, "one more word and you'll regret ever opening your mouth"

"YOU ARE NOT HEXING MY HUSBAND. I NEED HIM IN ONE PIECE. Especially tonight" she added winking at Fred.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE" I said storming out dragging George by the wrist and into the fireplace, "THE OLD OWLERY" I shouted glaring at everyone in the room who had their mouths hanging open.

We fell back into our living room, well I did. George caught his head on the top of the fire place and remained upright. "Georgie" I gasped as I stood up, "Honey, you ok?".

"No" he groaned, "my head".

"I know sweetie, hang on…" I dashed to the kitchen and back and handed him a large chunk of chocolate, "here this will help" I added and kissed him. And then the phone rang, I answered it, "Hello"

"IVY"

"Alice, I should have guessed" I smiled, it was hard not to relax and be happy when talking to her. "Hey, that's my job. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed last night"

"Uhhh" I groaned, "not you as well"

"ohh yeah I was going to warn you about that"

"ALICE"

"Sorry, anyway I was calling to tell you that you are teaching Ruby to fly tomorrow, she buy's the twins new brooms, you might like to warn Fred… and George"

"now your warning me"

"you might want to get the DA around if you want it to work, she'll run"

"I will, I will but…" George came up behind me,

"Ahh I see, I'll leave you two to it" I could sense her smiling "Hi George, stop listening over her shoulder"

"Hi Alice" he said and ice pack now pressed to his head, "Ivy has got to go now"

"Ok, ok, I'm going" she laughed and hung up.

"You promised you'd make it up to me" he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"I did didn't I"

"yes"

"well you're going to have to wait", I teased, George pouted, "I need to call your brother"

"now"

"yes now – it means I don't have to later"

"now that sounds more like it Mrs Weasley"

I punched numbers into the telephone and Fred answered, "ahh Ivy what do I owe the pleasure"

"shut up and listen" I snapped, I was still cross with him. "Ruby is getting you a new broom tomorrow and we're teaching her to fly, just warning you. Ohh and act surprised"

"Alice call?" he queried

"yes" I sighed, "anyway I've got to go"

"I bet you do" he teased,

"I'M WARNING YOU FREDERICK" I screamed at him

"have fun". I hung up on him and threw the phone against the wall causing it to smash into pieces. "I'm going to kill you brother next time I see him" I hissed,

"Hey honey, come here George pulled me into a hug which I reciprocated, a hard look set on my face. "He just winds me up"

"he winds everyone up"

"I know…" George lent down and kissed me softly,

"calm down, well not too much, your very sexy when you have that look on your face" he whispered in my ear before kissing his way up my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair and lent up and kissed him some more, "ohh by the way" he suddenly said, "you have soot on your cheek"

"never mind, that can wait" I teased, as he wiped it away with his thumb as I stared at his emerald eyes, he was my Georgie and I loved him with all of my soul. "I can think of better things to be doing"

"I bet you can" he smiled before picking me up and carrying me upstairs


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go folks the final Chapter ! Sorry it took a while but I hope you enjoy, please review if you can :) Don't worry there wil be plenty more action of Ivy and Co. in another installment. x**

Chapter 11

We flew to The Burrow the next morning, George on his ancient Cleansweep 5 and me on my shiny Meteor. "why do you always insist on getting up"

"because we have things to do and people to see" I teased,

"but that's no fun at all"

"just think about all the fun we can have on our honeymoon"

"don't mind if I do" he said pulling up beside me and somehow managing to kiss my cheek, "did I ever tell you how much I loved you? " I smiled at him,

"you may have mentioned it once or twice" he replied grinning. His ginger hair tousled by the wind and his green eyes glimmering in the spring sunshine, "good, good, just checking, but if you want to hear it again you're going to have to beat me there" he suddenly bashed into me as if I were a Slytherin in a Quidditch match forcing to me to spin around a few times and called "ADIOS MY LOVE" as he pulled ahead, landing a few seconds a head of me. "You dirt little cheat" I muttered as I touched down beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

"I love you" I said grudgingly, I didn't like being beaten, but I still kissed him with a smile spread across my face. I let my hands gently snake their way up his chest, feeling the muscles rippling with every breath he took. He let his hands slide over my hips and fiddle with the waistband of my jeans, I could feel a naughty smile spreading across his face until someone coughed behind us – I couldn't see George kind of blocked the view – and I peered round my husband to find Bill looking at us disapprovingly " Other people live here you know. Also I am amazed that you got up. Again."

"We have two whole weeks with no getting up to do my dear brother, so please be on your merry way "

"tough luck my baby brother, there is no way I am missing Ruby on a broom for anything"

"She's not that bad" I said defending my best friend, however I didn't sound too convincing. "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy she can barely look at the things and besides I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to tell the world about your sex life, I wonder what would happen if I bought it up at dinner. Mum and Dad wouldn't quite know what to do"

"William Arthur Weasley " I growled, George had his hand firmly on my shoulder, "you wouldn't dare" I then hissed at him,

"Just watch me my dear sister-in-law" A huge grin spread across his face. What was it with the Weasley brothers and winding me up? Luckily for Bill the DA came swooping down in a quite impressive 'V' formation, well that's if you don't count Neville – and the fact that most of them aren't fantastic flyers, before I had time to do anything to him.

"Hullo Ivy "Harry grinned and he lead them down the drive, behind him the girls fussing over their windswept hair, Neville and Hermione (the one thing she disliked the most was flying, I was going to teach her properly one of these days) looking a little green and Luna just gazing off into the distance as she always does. "You made it" I beamed back, as they all gathered round, "excuse me" Neville groaned as he dashed towards the house, getting greener by the second, Harry shook his head muttering "All that work for nothing, I told him he didn't have to but no, he flies anyway"

"Wait till I'm through with him Harry, he'll fly as well as you or I, I'm not Captain for nothing you know"

"really, you sure you want to waist you time on him" he said amazed,

"if he's willing, anyway that's for another time. Right listen up people, here's what we have to do". A whole bunch of eager faces turned to me. "We're going to be teaching Ruby how to fly" most of them groaned, knowing of Ruby's aversion to flying, "hey come on, we've faced worse, I mean do I even have to mention Umbridge"

"she has a point guy's, this should be a walk in the park" Fred piped up strolling towards us

"So who's in" I asked and everyone raised their hands, smiles spreading across their faces, clearly amused by the thought of Ruby on a broom. Sadly Bill was right, this was too good to miss. "Good" I smiled back, "now I need you to all spread out around the meadow, Harry, Ron and uhhh take Neville too when he gets back, you can take the North boundary, she'll make a run for it and I need you to stop her for me"

"Ivy, which way's North?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face, I forgot most people couldn't tell which way was which without a compass, "the far end just as the trees start into the woods"

"Right you are" Harry said dragging Ron of and grabbing Neville as he came staggering out of the door clutching his stomach. "everyone else just spread out and hide, she can't know our there" I instructed as they meandered off to where they should be.

"you sure you really want to do this" George whispered in my ear as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist, "she'll be stroppy"

"that will make it all the more fun and she will learn to ride the broom even if it's the last thing I do" I said smiling, as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down slightly so that I could look him in the eye, "besides you can try out that new potion" I managed to say as his beautiful eyes turned my legs to jelly, "now why didn't I think of that" he teased, before kissing me,

"yeah why didn't you, I seem to be the one doing all of the work around here"

"ohh are you sure about that" he said sweeping me off my feet and into his arms as I screamed for him to put me down which gradually evolved into laughter. He finally put me down and I gave him one last kiss before handing him a bottle of water, "you might need this" he took it from me with a familiar glint in his eye that he got when he was up to no good and before he had time to kiss me again I skipped off teasing him, throwing him grins over my shoulder.

From my position in the meadow I could see Ruby come out of the Kitchen to look for Fred, he calmly approached her and said something that I couldn't quite here from this distance but I could tell the subject by her reaction her muscles suddenly contracted and she was in a stance as if she was ready to pounce. George gingerly handed her the bottle of water obviously trying to 'calm her nerves' and reassure her, she gulped down the water and then looked over in the direction of the drive calculating her chances of escape. Fred noticed this and took hold of her arm and motioned for George to do the same and they simultaneously lifted her up kicking and screaming towards where I was standing, a triumphant look on my face. Let the games begin.

"Freddie, please don't make me, you didn't know me before I was panther, I tried flying, please Freddie, dont make me do it again." She pleaded with her husband, pouting, "Pretty please, just ask Ivy"

"No chance Rubes, sorry, Ivy did warn me though" he smiled

"Freddie" out came the puppy dog eyes but luckily they didn't work on George who plonked her down with Fred who had somehow managed to still pay attention to the task in hand, he then handed her his Cleansweep 5. "It's the best and safest broom that I have ever had the chance to ride" he reassured her as she started to turn a little green "Right, get on." I instructed and I couldn't help but smile, but got rid of it pretty fast, I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I didn't . However as she swung her shaking leg over the hovering broom Fred couldn't help but chuckle and she flashed him a deathly stare which caused her to loose her balance, shriek and fall straight off which caused my dear husband to laugh, I glared at him too, he wasn't helping. She then growled and tried to transfigure but ended up as a toy poodle. "Well that works" he chuckled,

"well done you" I whispered in his ear as he bent double laughing.

"What works?" Fred snapped at him,

"Oh, new product inspired by your wife, Animagi can't control their transformations for a few hours and others just change into random animals." He chuckled, as Ruby growled once again. "I once mauled a woman to death as a toy poodle" She then said calmly as she transformed again, a smug smile on her face, "Give me the antidote!". It was George's turn to change colour as he threw her the antidote.

Fred was smiling watching all of this happen, clearly pleases that he wasn't the current target, she would give him hell for this later. But he might not mind that. Ewwe I really didn't want to be thinking about my brother-in-law and best friend like that, I had enough of that yesterday. "Whatever, get on the broom" George said laughing, clearly having overcome his momentary scare. Ruby threw her leg over the broom once again and started swaying slightly and breathing rapidly, for a Vampire Halfling she could be a wimp sometimes, Fred went over to check she was ok and she lent back to look at him and managed to flip the broom upside down, whilst still hanging on. But she had broken his nose. "Ah shit Rubes, ouch" he moaned pinching his nose to find where is was broken, Ruby let go of the broom and flipped over so she was the right way up, rushed over and fixed his nose for him "I'm sorry" she whispered, "but I did warn you"

"Indirectly" He protested,

"I became an Animagus so when my friends flew places I could keep pace." He smiled and laughed before hugging her, "Ruby, please get on the broom, I am going to teach you to fly if I lose limbs doing it."

"The way this is going that's a certainty." She joked, before suddenly transforming into a Cheetah and bolting for the forest, thank you Alice. Luckily Harry, Ron and Neville had been paying attention as they managed to grab her, and drag her back as she transformed back, yelling and pleading, "please dont make me, please. I can't do it. "

"Sorry Ruby, we're under strict orders." Harry apologised

"You got the DA to surround this so I couldn't escape!" Ruby exclaimed, as heads popped up and people started to laugh. "Ivy, come here" she ordered and out of the corner of my eye I could see George tense up, ohh dear this would get interesting. Ruby hissed at him and I swiftly and effortlessly jogged over to her before she could hurt him.. "Get me that bloody broom." She barked still glaring at George. I dashed over jumped on an flew back handing it to her, picking my Meteor up. She got on and suddenly soared upwards – I'll give it to her, the girls got guts – screaming like a banshee "YOU'D BETTER BE BLOODLY FOLLOWING ME IVY!".I pushed off and levelled off with her before she knew what was happening, "Right that was good, now you just have to try and go forwards, lean forwards gently." I encouraged, she nodded and inched forward slowly, trying not to look down with a look of shear terror on her face. She lent forward a little more and stared to turn, GO RUBY GO" I shouted proudly. Before I knew it she was flying tentative circles around George who suddenly shouted , "WANNA RACE MORDEN"

"Idiot, I'm not Morden anymore, I'm a Weasley now." She teased,

"Right it's on Weasley" a smile spread across his face

"Bring it Weasley" she mocked playfully. I quickly landed and dashed over to him, and placed my hand on his arm a worried look on my face, "Last time you raced someone who wasn't human you dislocated your arm, be careful"

"it's fine honey" he whispered to me, letting his hand glide delicately across my cheek, before adding "I will, she's a newbie, no match" for the sake of everyone else.

"Don't push yourself" Fred chuckled to his wife,

"I won't, 5 times around the Burrow?" she grinned cheekily before setting off. I passed George my broom he needed all the help he could get, she may be a newbie but she was immortal. Despite her head start he was quickly, without effort on her tail . Every now and then she made a little squeak and swerved around slightly but George had nearly lapped her on the 3rd lap. I couldn't take my eyes off him, his gorgeous ginger hair glinting in the sunlight, blown back off his face by his speed. My husband. My love. Much to my delight he landed before Ruby and immediately stuck his hand out "Oi, Ruby, hand it over" he demanded, as she pulled up next to us,

"Here you go, you might want to enlarge it" she laughed as he did so, his jaw dropped open and he ran over to his sister-in-law and lifted her up into a hug , a funny sight if ever there was one! Her stomach was practically levelled with his face. "Ok, Georgie boy, you can put me down." He suddenly went tense,

"What did you call me?" Ruby quickly wriggled out of his grasp and hid behind her husband as George ran at her, skidding to a halt in front of his twin who had a serious look across his face. He then took one look at George and burst out laughing. "She-called-me-" He puffed,

"I heard" he grinned. As the DA emerged from the trees I dashed over to my husband and pulled him towards me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waste before looking up at him. "I love you, don't ever do anything stupid like that again. Please, at least promise not until you can't hurt yourself"

"I love you too, and I promise"

"good, " I smiled before my legs went all wobbly and he laughed, "just kiss me you dofus" I whispered and he did.

Things were perfect.


End file.
